Heartbreak You
by Gasuga
Summary: Dia yang menyebabkan semuanya dan dia yang harus menanggung galaunya. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin [VMin]


Heartbreak You

by: Gasuga

.

 _Ini juga ff pertama yang aku buat untuk Taehyung, ah, udah 2 tahun lalu? Masih baru ternyata._

 _._

"KIM TAEHYUNGGGGGGG! BERHENTI ATAU SAPU INI AKAN MENDARAT DI KEPALAMU?!" Teriak seorang pemuda mochi yang sedang berlari dengan wajah kesal dan sapu di tangan kanannya. Di depannya, seorang pemuda juga sedang berlari dengan kecepatan super agar bisa selamat dari sang pembawa sapu.

Teriakan kesal dari pemuda mochi itu masih terus menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sedang sangat ramai. Bahkan, suara teriakan itu berhasil mengalahkan suara berisik dari kerumunan-kerumunan yang ada. Dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah, mereka berdua—yang sedang kejar-kejaran— menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang di koridor.

Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin. Tom and Jerry yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini terus saja bertengkar. Taehyung, pemuda humoris bersenyum kotak idiot dengan keusilan dan sifatnya yang mirip...alien? Ah,memang dia dipanggil Alien oleh hampir seluruh orang di sekolah ini kecuali guru-guru. Sedangkan Park Jimin, pemuda cantik berambut tebal dengan warna merah jambu—akibat pewarna— yang sedang sebal-sebalnya dengan Taehyung itu adalah ketua club Karate.

Masih dengan acara kejar-kejaran tadi, Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dan berbalik. Membuat Jimin yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatannya yang full terkejut dan menabrak tubuh si Alien di depannya. Taehyung yang juga terkejut dan tidak dapat menahan berat badan Jimin akhirnya terjatuh ke belakang dengan bunyi gesekan antara lantai keramik dan bokongnya yang sangat kencang.

Jimin menatap garang pada Taehyung yang sekarang ada di bawahnya dengan posisi setengah terlentang.

"KENA KAU IDIOT!" Serunya dengan tangan yang sudah siap dilayangkan ke kepala Taehyung.

"Tunggu..." Desis Taehyung pelan sambil menahan kepalan tangan mungil Jimin dengan tangannya. "Kau berat, Jim. Sumpah." Lanjutnya disertai ringisan pada bibirnya.

Jimin yang baru sadar akan posisi mereka pun berusaha berdiri. Tapi bukannya bisa berdiri, Jimin justru terjatuh lagi di atas Taehyung. Lagi, dia menatap Taehyung dengan galak.

"Pindahkan kakimu, pintar! Jangan dibelitkan ke kakiku begituuuuu!" Seru Jimin lagi sambil menjambak rambut belakang telinga Taehyung.

"Aw awww awwww, sakit Jim, sakitttt!" Rintih Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Taehyung melepaskan kakinya yang memang sengaja dia belitkan ke kaki mungil di atasnya. Dengan cepat juga Jimin berdiri dan seruan-seruan itu mulai terdengar.

"Cie cieeee."

"Balikan saja balikan!"

"Mereka lucu sekali ya Tuhan!"

Dan masih banyak lagi seruan yang tertutup oleh seruan-seruan lainnya.

Wajah Jimin memerah, antara malu dan kesal. Tatapannya pada Taehyung semakin menajam. Dan Taehyung yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa merendahkan tatapannya. Menatap bagian bawah dari Jimin, kakinya ternyata lebih menarik daripada matanya yang sedang berkilat.

Setahun yang lalu, memang mata itulah yang menjadi candunya. Mata itulah yang selalu menenangkannya. Mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan teduh dan penuh dengan rasa sayang. Mata yang seakan dapat memeluknya dari jauh, menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua.

Taehyung menyayangi mata itu, juga pemiliknya. Dia menyayangi setiap inci dari bagian tubuh _Jimin-nya_. Mantan miliknya yang mungil dan menggemaskan sekaligus tegas. Jimin yang manja sekaligus mandiri dalam satu waktu. Jimin yang selalu membuang percuma senyum untuknya di setiap kesempatan.

Tapi senyum untuknya itu terhapus sudah. Taehyung telah menghancurkan keindahan senyum dan mata itu. Dengan kebodohannya, Jimin-nya tersakiti. Dengan ketololannya, dia mengorbankan perasaan tersayangnya demi kesenangan sesaat.

Bukankah berselingkuh adalah kesenangan sesaat? Karena nyatanya, Taehyung selalu merasa tidak senang setelah Jimin memutuskannya dengan telak. Yah, resiko. Dia yang menyebabkan semuanya dan dia yang harus menanggung galaunya.

Walaupun pada kenyataannya, Jimin bukan tipe pendendam yang akan menjauhi orang yang telah membuatnya sakit hati. Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah menjauh dari Taehyung. Tapi perlahan-lahan, pembatas itu semakin lama semakin terasa untuknya dan Jimin.

Taehyung tidak pernah ingin kehilangan Jimin dari segi apapun. Tapi bukankah yang dia lakukan sebelumnya adalah untuk menghilangkan seluruh segi dari Jimin?

Dan ya, dia melakukan keusilan kecil untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian Jimin. Mendapatkan pemudanya kembali. Tapi bukannya senang, Taehyung malah semakin merasa 'sakit' ketika melihat mata Jimin yang berkilat menahan marah, sakit hati, dan tatapan lain yang tersirat di sana. Meskipun Jimin bilang dia sudah tidak marah dan sudah melupakannya, tapi orang bodoh pun tahu, bahwa Jimin masih menyimpan sakit hatinya. Sendiri.

Jimin lebih sakit dari apapun yang Taehyung pikirkan. Jimin bahkan lebih sakit darinya yang telah dengan sengaja membuat kesalahan tersebut. Jimin, ingin sekali rasanya Taehyung merengkuh pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mengucap ribuan kata maaf yang akan terdengar percuma dan malah semakin menyakitkan.

Ingin sekali rasanya Taehyung meminta kesempatan keduanya pada Jimin, tapi lagi-lagi, kesalahan yang membuat Jimin-nya sakit hati serasa menahan.

"Jim, aku masih menyayangimu."

Dan dia dihadiahi timpukan sapu oleh pemuda berambut merah jambu.

Katakanlah Taehyung tidak tahu diri, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjauhi Jimin. Barang seujung kuku-pun kalau bisa dia tidak akan menjauh.

Berada di dekat Jimin, walaupun tidak akan pernah diterima seperti sebelumnya, tidak apa-apa. Urat malunya sudah lama putus untuk itu.

Taehyung, masih sangat amat menyukai Park Manis Jimin-nya.

Meskipun Taehyung tahu, lama-kelamaan, Jimin akan benar-benar menjauh darinya. Menjauhi rasa sakit hati yang disimpannya dalam-dalam dan tiada pernah diperlihatkannya kepada siapa pun, tapi jelas bisa terlihat oleh siapa pun.

Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Taehyung masih bisa melihat Jimin, walaupun dibenci. Tidak apa-apa, karena dia memang idiot, tolol, dan tidak tahu diri. Iya, Taehyung memang seperti itu.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca. Maafkan aku yang kalo nulis typo mulu._

 _Gasuga._


End file.
